Raoul Rises
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Raoul takes revenge on fifteen year old Taylor Tate that lives in Colorado. She knows of her mom but not her father. Why is she so important to Raoul for him to take her and why is James Bond connected to all of this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sit on the bed looking out the window seeing the snowflakes fall down to the ground, I really want to go outside but i have to wait till my mom comes home. I furrow my blonde eyebrows at my own thoughts and curse " Bullshit." _Screw that, i just turned fifteen i'm old enough to take responsability of myself._

I walk out the back door to my house and feel the cold winter air hit my face as im half freezing and half enjoying the weather.

I close my eyes to image what it would be like having a snow ball fight with Alex, or kissing Alex under the mistletoe.

I blushed scarlet at the thought of my best friend and I kissing under the mistletoe.

" Hey Tay !" My blonde hair hit my face as I saw Alex riding his skateboard in this cold weather.

I've known this guy since we were babies and our mothers were really close untill his parents got recent divorce because cheated on her husband with some photographer.

" Alexander Ryan Ross ! What are you doing outside in this freezing weather ?!" I placed both hands on my hips just like a scolding mother would do to her child.

He just smirked with those beatiful bright blue eyes gleaming and picked up the skateboard like a professional. Show off.

" I was just going to ask you the same Taylor AnneMarie Tate, come on there is something i want to show you." He waved his hand towards me and i follow him because well lets just say i'm very interested in mysterys and shows like Castle.

" This is like the mystery we've been waiting for." He was obviously excited.

I snorted and crossed my arms. " What ? Is this a haunted house ? I thought October already passed !" He rolled his eyes and looked back at me with a saracastic remark which is one of the many things i love about this weirdo.

" Haha very funny." His shaggy dark hair blew back and it was a good look for him.

It was very quiet in our " rich" neighborhood but it usually is anyways which makes it better so Alex and I can talk about anything we want and no one will care.

" My god its cold." I shiver at the wind that is making the sixty-three degrees in Colorado more freezing.

" I should have brought a heavier jacket." I rub my hands together with my black gloves and blow warm air into them.

" It wont be all that cold as soon as we get to where we are going." His eyes were fixed in front of him, as if he was trying to focus on something.

" By the way, where are we going ?"

" You'll see." We walk a few more blocks untill i see a worn down buliding in the middle of the section in our neighborhood.

The two of us walked inside this getto building and i stared in awe at the technology, it looked like a spy headquarters it was amazing.

" What is this place ?" I looked back at Alex who was smiling in awe also.

" I don't know but all i do know is that its all high tech and you can hack into where ever you want to."

I syly walked past a computer and turned my head back to him.

" So we could-" I stopped when all i saw in the building was darkness and i couldn't hear anything but my own breath.

I looked around the room and saw the door we came from wide open.

I lagged my way over to the open door and opened it as soon as i put fists infront of me.

I opened my eyes and saw three men standing in front of the building staring at me. The one in the middle was holding Alex tightly and Alex was struggling to get out of the mans grasp.

" Get her !" The man in the middle pointed towards me, i was frightened so i couldn't breath for long.

_Shit ! Say your last prayers..._

" TAYLOR ! RUN !" I snapped out of my own thoughts to hear my crush screaming my name, telling me to run for my life and not care about his.

My eyes darted to the side and i saw the men running towards me with guns in their hands and with my fast reflexes i saw one with a knife.

_Run._

I ran for my life as half of my brain was focusing on not tripping and the other on the ones i love.

_Alex,Mom._

I ran block to block, _thank god i was in track and volleyball._

And past people who were mowing lawns who stopped to see what was going on.

I breathed slowly in and out of my nose and concentrated on the men who weren't too far behind me now also the van that held Alex in ropes and duck tape on his mouth.

_Ok, Tay you need to chill out..._

_CHILL OUT ?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?MY BEST FRIEND MIGHT DIE AND MY MOM MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF ME !_

I continued to run towards my house but the white van was beating me to it, and if i wasn't careful the men behind me would too.

It took all of my strength run fast enough to get to my mom before they tried to kill her.

I finally got to the house when i saw the door was open wide enough for three men to barge inside and take over the house.

I almost broke down at the site, but i kept the head high and walked inside the house with glass shattered all over the front door.

" Here to see your mommy die ?" My heart skipped a beat and i looked to my right, Alex had scratches on his cheeks and his white long-sleeved shirt was covered in blood as my mom was still alive but she had worst injurys. Her lips were bloody as well as her clothes.

I looked up at the henchmen who was sneering, i wanted to kill him, to rip a knife in his chest to pay for what he has done to my loved ones.

But i could not move but my eyes kept contact with his untill i felt a needle go into my back and the liquid go into my veins, i felt like i was slipping away in unconciousness.

" No, Mom, Ale-" I almost finished my sentence when everything went black and I could see no more of my house in Colorado.

* * *

I woke up in a startle, i was sweating like a pig but thats not what bothered me, what bothered me is the place im in and I know its not America.

" Tsk,tsk,tsk. Alexander Ross." That voice was so chilling but it would make a girl cry in arousal.

I gulped and looked up at the enemy, a older man with blonde hair slicked back and a black suit. I don't know who he is but his body laungauge is telling me he's bad news.

" How do you know my name ?" The man smirked and circled my chair.

" Because you know her." He pointed across from room to Taylor who was still out cold and her long long hair was in her face as if dead.

He faced me again with a smirk on his face. " Who are you to her ?"

" Best friends." I mumbled under my breath with a pang of guilt that i just told him some information.

" I'm sorry what was that ?" I looked up at the man who was really enjoying this right now, he made me want to puke.

" Best friends, and if you lay one finger on her i'll-"

He pulled up a chair and sat down. " You'll what ? Kill me ? If you haven't noticed im older than you by alot." He spread his arms and i couldn't resist but roll my eyes.

" But uh i cant promise that im not going to touch her." The man cackles and walks over to Taylors side.

" TAYLOR ! TAY-" I stop when one of the mans henchman makes me pass out.

* * *

I wake up to a see a mans face, he was blonde, brown eyes and had a lusty look in his eyes.

" Who are you ?" The man lightly smiles at me.

" The real question is who are you ?" I observed him as he interrogated me.

" I asked you first !" I snapped back at the man.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. " Feisty." I rolled my eyes.

He did a dramatic bow" Raoul Silva."

" Whats your name,dear ? Oh wait i already know that." He leaned over on his side to look more in my blue eyes.

" Taylor Tate." He spat out my name and which i looked away scared.

" Blonde hair." He runs a hand through my blonde hair which makes me cringe under his touch.

" Beautiful blue eyes." He picks up my chin and looks straight into them, I gulp and remember that they also held hostage my mom and best friend.

" Rosey lips." He leans into my face in which i pull away before he can kiss me. _Pervert._

His eyes scan my body very slowly as if undressing me under his gaze. " Athletic body figure."

I could have sworn i heard him say " You remind me so much of your father." But i ignored it.

I tried to move but i soon realized that my hands where tied to the back of the chair. " Now i told your little boyfriend over there that i wouldn't touch you." I looked to his right and saw Alex in his deep slumber.

" But i dont keep promises." He hissed out promises and stroked my cheek.

He put one hand on my leg and rubbed it romantically.

Bad news is im a teenager with raging hormones and he knows that.

" What are you doing ?" I whispered while looking at the floor. " Dont worry, im going to take good care of you." He brought his lips to mine in which i struggled to get out of.

I pulled away and stared at this phsycotic man and stared at him with such venom in my voice it was scary. " What do you want from me ?"

He stared back for a few seconds than sneered. " Revenge. And if you dont go along with me than i'll kill the people you love starting with lover boy." I gulped and without another question i let the man continue with his perverted ways.

I tightened my jaw as he kissed my face gently.

" Relax, my dear." He hissed again where my ear was. " Im not going to enjoy this." I chocked out.

I felt him smirk against my neck. " Yes you will."

I kept my eyes open as he continued to kiss me, thank god he hadn't tried anything else. My eyes traveled to Alex who was still out cold, afraid he was going to wake up i said aloud. " W-we can't do this here."

Silva furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me but in a second understood.

He smiled. " Ok, come with me." He grabbed my hand affectionatly and lead me to where we all sleep at. A bedroom.

* * *

I woke up in a start as I heard a sound that was between crying and screaming it was horrifying. I looked around and saw Taylor in her chair making that horrible sound. Her hair was in a mess and her i could see through her hair that tears were falling down onto her blue skinny jeans.

I tried to get up to comfort her but i remember that my hands were tied behind the chair. I look back at the girl of my dreams and shes looking back at me with her bright blue eyes. " Taylor !" I whispered loudly into the quiet room that held only me and her.

" Please talk to me ! What happened ?" She doesnt awnser.

My eyes dart to something shinning directly at me, i squint to see what it just might be. _A knife._

I scoot my chair over to the knife and pick it up with my feet, thank god the assholes didn't tie my ankles to the chair or we would have been screwed.

I untied myself and ran the fastest i could to the other side of the room. I placed both hands on her shoulders and asked her what was wrong.

" Taylor, please tell me what happened !"

After a few minutes she slowly picked her head up and sniffed. She was about to awnser my question when the door opened wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The door swung open and my heart stopped. Raoul walked in with a few of his henchmen, he looked amused.

"How sweet." I quickly turn around knowing this pervert was behind all of this. " What did you do to her ?" I growled when i already knew the answer.

He clapped his hands together and i couldn't help but fight the urge to throw up on him even though i didn't feel sick, yet. " Why ask me the question when you already know the answer ? Oh and for your information she went willingly without a fight."

I snorted in disbelif and anger at this mans pathetic attempts of trying to make me jealous. " Taylor would never do such a thing." Raoul raised his eyebrow and smirked, he leaned to the right of me to where Taylor had her face in her hands from earlier. " Well lets ask the victim about that."

Taylor raised her head and i saw the red in her beautiful blue eyes that remind me of a feminine blue color every girl likes in a guy.

_My god, she looks like crap_

I could tell she was eavesdropping in our conversation, and so could Silva. She wiped a tear from her cheek and looked me in the eye. I can't read minds but i know what she was trying to say. _I'm sorry for what happened but i did it to protect you and my mom._

i didn't nod because just looking at Silva once is knowing the man is very observant. He was already suspicous of our long eye contact, suprized he didn't say anything.

Taylor sniffed and crossed her arms, being protective of her surrondings. " I-i'm sorry Alex but Raoul is right, i willingly went with him for my own pleasures." I could tell she was hiding the sarcasm and it made me want to laugh but i didn't want to have a creeper stare from Silva.

Silva smirked as he shifted glances from the both of us. He probitly thinks he won this time, but he's got it all wrong. He slowly walks closer to Taylor when the door opens with two henchmen holding a blonde man with handcuffs.

" Sir, we got him." Silva huffs out of frustation of wanting to flirt with his new toy but puts on a smile while he gets up from his chair and walks over to the man with a grimace on his face. _So serious._

" Ah Mr Bond it's so great to see you again." Silva opened his arms as if to greet the poor man who had to join us in this hell hole.

The man or known as 'Bond' sat in the chair without a fight, it was like he was use to it. Raoul walked back to get the chair from the side of Taylor. I couldn't help but watch in envy how he whispered seductively in her ear and she stayed still as if lost in her own little world.

His eyes darted to me and he lightly smirked at my jealousy. He walked over to Bond and the two started talking softly i couldn't hear them but i did notice Bond was stealing glances at Taylor a few times during their conversation.

Silva said one last word to Bond before he left the room to the three of us.

* * *

James looked over at the blonde girl sitting in the chair looking like she was going to cry. Her facial features were too familiar, it was scary even though he had never seen the girl in his life.

" Hey what are you two doing here ?" James asked to the two teenagers who were too scared to reply back. " I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to show them that his hands were tied behind his back but it was too hard. The dark haired boy looked back at him and shrugged. " We don't know, his men kidnapped us after we were just hanging out."

James furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at the girl who was stealing glances at him. " Why is your name ?" The girls blue eyes caught him like an interesting movie that you couldn't keep your eyes off. _Just like her._

" Taylor Tate." Her voice was sweet and soft but carried across the technology on the sides of the room. His eyes bulged out of his head when her last name repeated over in his head. " Are you related to Rebecca Tate by any chance ?" His stomach was getting queasy, he felt the butterflies in his stomach and his heart was pounding out of his chest.

Taylor brushed her hair back with her fingers and smiled at the mans curiosity. " Yes, she's my mother. Why ?"

He felt sick at that moment, he wanted to run to the nearest trash can and throw up.

" Be-because i knew your mother a couple years back."

Her eyes lightened up as i said i knew her mom. " Where you friends ?"

" Well sorta, we meet when we were twelve."

_A young James Bond ran across the field because he had stolen bread from the kitchen, at Skyfall they were strict like that. He ran untill he couldn't anymore and saw in front of him was an all girls school. He looked at the name but it was all covered in dirt. _

_He wiped the dirt off and read the name. " Huffington's orphanage for girls." Having the curiosity of an twelve year old he walked foreward and saw two hands grabbing the gate. He looked and saw a girl with wavy brown hair and hypnotizing blue eyes, her outfit was like Alice from Alice In Wonderland. Her eyes weren't focused on him, she was looking out at the sunset wanting her eighteenth birthday to come immediately. _

_He stepped foreward and made his appearance. Her eyes quickly darted to him and she smiled. " Who are you ?" He smiled and held out an hand from the other side of the gate. " Bond. James Bond." Her sweet and smooth voice answered back. " Rebecca Tate." She giggled and shook his hand._

_A few years later..._

_A sixteen year old James runs to Huffington's school for girls and stops when he sees his partner in crime holding onto the gate, smirking at him. " Hello again."_

_" Hello James." James looks around and sees only him and her outside. " Ok Becca all you have to do is climb off the gate and come with me." He motioned the brunette to come towards him._

_" What ? Why ?" She sat at the top of the gate holding on for her life._

_" There is something i need to show you ! Come on before it's too late !" He held out his arms to catch her.__Rebecca let go and fell into the boys arms. _

_They stared dreamily into each other's eyes and James walked off to the field behind the orphanage. Rebecca looked out and saw the bright colors of the sunset as her friend set her down on the grass to get a better look. _

_" Wow, James it's beautiful." James sat next to her with butterflies in his stomach._

_" Why did you do this ? You know, take me out and all." She rested her head on his shoulder and played with her hands making different shapes at the sunset._

_He sighed and looked at the only girl in the world that meant something to him. He knew right then that no matter what this girl said to him that she would be his only one, even if he has flings with other women. _

_" It reminded me of the day we meet, you were looking out to the sunset clinging onto the gate and i knew-" He stopped and tried to get his words all together, Rebecca giggled and nudged her friend. " Knew what ?" _

_He smiled and blushed at what he planned to tell her next. " I instantly knew you were a beautiful, strong, fiery girl that i fell in love with."_

_She looked back at her admirer with a hazy look. " I didn't know James Bond was the loving type." _

_He smirked and chuckled. " Me either." He grabbed her hand and they stared into each other. " But i love you Rebecca Jean Tate." _

_She grinned and put her forehead to touch his. " I love you too." They laughed and let her lips touch in a sweet blissful moment they wanted to keep forever, not caring who was around them as long as they were together everything would be perfect._

_Two years later..._

_Eighteen years old James Bond hide next to the gate as he heard his lover running up to it to meet him. " RAWR !" He yelled as he jumped in front of the gate. Rebecca screamed and quickly looked behind her. " My god James ! You could have got us caught !" She scolded him as he stared at her in amusement._

_" Dont worry Rebecca, you wont have to worry about getting caught anymore." He chuckled and held her hand through the old fashioned gate._

_She raised an eyebrow challenging him. " Oh yeah, why ?" _

_He leaned into her face and raised an eyebrow seductively. " Because i'm getting you out of this hell hole." He moved his hands try to get her out of the stupid school but she wouldn't budge._

_" Come on ! We have to move fast !" He turned his head to the right and grabbed her hand trying to reason with her._

_She shook her head frantically. " I cant ! People are coming, i have to stay here !" _

_James stopped trying knowing it was no use. " When will i see you again ?" _

_Rebecca smiled. " Someday." She let go of his hand and James ran past the guards at Skyfall. When James got far enough he looked back and saw the caretaker of Huffington's whip being raised._

_Many years later..._

_A twenty-seven year old James walked onto the beach of Panama. Thinking how Rebecca would think, how a woman would think if she were here._

_He stood looking at the waves imagining how it would be like if Rebecca were here right now. The blonde man looked over to his right and saw a couple kissing in the ocean. He couldn't help but feel envy of the happy couple. _

_He felt a sudden presence right next to him, he slowly turned around and saw a brunette standing next to him. She looked so much like Rebecca._

_" The waves are beautiful." She sipped on her wine as she stared out at the sunset. Sunset..._

_" Yeah they are." He smiled as he realized that the clueless girl he was talking to is his lover._

_The girl looked at him and smiled widely. " Hello James."_

_James grabbed her hand and kissed her on the forehead. " Hello Rebecca." Rebecca lead him to her house which was absolutely beautiful, it was so much like Rebecca. _

_Her fragrance was all over the house, sweet vanilla like ice cream. He couldn't help but kiss her shoulder in which she accepted. " You smell amazing." He whispered against her collarbone._

_" Glad you like the body wash." She walked off trying to make him come at her as she lightly smirked going into the bedroom. _

_James shook his head at this amazing girl who just closed the door behind her. He walked into the room closing the door behind them And throwing her on the bed playfully._

_Later that day..._

_James got up from the bed kissing Rebecca on the forehead telling her he would be back soon. He walked out the front door to the beach as he stared at the waves waiting for someone to arrive. _

_" James Bond." He turned his head to the right and saw an older woman standing next to him. " I have accepted your recruitment at M16 but just to make sure do you really want to join ? It involves you leaving the ones you love and you may never see them again." Her voice was stern._

_James looked back at Rebecca's house and at M. " I agree to you position." He held back the tears that were making his eyes big and puffy. " Starting with Rebecca Tate." M nodded towards his lovers house. " Ok." He choked out and walked towards the house._

_Rebecca was pouring two glasses of wine, he walked inside and grabbed her waist from behind." James if we ever had a kid what would you like to name it ?" He couldn't answer but it didn't make much of a difference if he did. " If it were a son, Jason and if a girl, AnneMarie." Rebecca turned her head back to face his and gave him a sweet long kiss._

_" I like them both, but i really like AnneMarie." He finally spoke out of the small silence between them._

_At midnight..._

_James Bond woke up ad his only love was curled up next to him. He kissed her on the forehead and put a suit on. " I'm sorry Rebecca please forgive me." He finished putting on the suit and kissed her on her lips one last time. " Goodbye Rebecca Jean Tate." He said no more as a tear fell from his cheek and walked out the door not expecting to see her again._

" You must have really loved my mom." Taylor lightly smiled.

" Yeah kid i did." James said trying to show no affection what so ever towards her.

" Did you see her again after that ?" Taylor asked the man she now trust all the sudden.

" No but i heard she had a miscarriage." He spoke in a low voice as Raoul was coming closer towards them. He forgot Silva had come into the room listening to the conversation.

Taylor furrowed her eyebrows and spat out towards James. " My mom never had a miscarriage, she would have told me if she did.

Right when James opened his mouth to protest the door slammed open and everyone in the room stared at the doorway. Taylor stared in relief and James stared overjoyed and at the same moment worried for her safety but was breathless.

Rebecca got out of the grasp of the henchmen and ran over to her daughter and the shaggy haired boy. She kissed them both on the top of their heads. She looked back with her glistening eyes at them but their attention was towards James. She whipped her head towards him and her eyes widened in fear. " James." " Rebecca." It was all silence when it came to them.

James was the one to break the silence. " I didn't know you had a miscarriage." Rebecca opened her mouth to say something when Silva had a sadistic grin on his face and said it for her. " She didn't, the boy lied to you." He referred to Q. he made his way towards Taylor who tried to put up a fight but failed as soon as he pulled her and her mother to the center of the room.

Rebecca gulped and tried to forget all the tension in the room. Looking into James' eyes she talked to her daughter. " Taylor, this is your father."


End file.
